


But who's Laughing?

by Onlymostydead



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How futile life is.<br/>Hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But who's Laughing?

It's funny.  
It really is when Simmons looks back on it.  
This is all hilarious.  
How nothing really changes, how wherever he went he was never accepted because nobody likes a Kissass.  
Nobody.  
How funny it was when Grif said he loved him because there was no damn way, he had to be joking. He had to have been exploiting Simmons's insecurities, he must have known that denying himself was one of the only ways he made it through the day.  
And further back in his pitiful life is just as fucking funny.  
How he thought good grades would make him proud, how maybe they would make the beating stop but he still hated him. How when that didn't work he was so quick to enlist in the military.  
How he was accepted, despite the mental problems, despite the scars and cuts and bruises that covered every inch of his damned body.  
It was hilarious.  
How he thought Sarge's approval mattered.  
How it wasn't really Sarge's favor he fought for, his wasn't the validation he sought. It was still his fathers.  
It always had been.  
How he still falls apart at every little thing yet no one stops to think that something bigger is going on. They just ignore him, invalidate him because in reality nobody likes a Kissass.  
How they still don't fucking understand that he can't believe him when they say that they love him.  
Because no one can.  
An entire lifetime has taught him that much.  
But how can they not understand?  
How it's all fun and games when Sarge yells, Grif says he loves him and uses him, and Donut who loves everyone can't be bothered to give two shits about him.  
So damn funny.  
But who's laughing now?  
Who's laughing now he thinks to himself as he closes his eyes and let's the tears fall.  
Suddenly he's laughing because it is-  
It's all so funny how pathetic he is.  
How no one can really love him.  
Hilarious.


End file.
